Touch Me I'm Going To Scream
by othgglover
Summary: OTH/O.C. CROSSOVER. What happens when Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Peyton come to Newport and enter the lives of Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa? New couples, new friendships, new rivals. There's more inside. REVIEW!
1. I Dare You To Move

**AN: so, i guess some of my old school readers are wondering what happened to me and why i stopped 'are we or aren't we?' right? well, truth be told, i sort of got tired of the whole drama between lord knows how many love triangles slash squares i had but i'm officially back with an all new story you're going to LOVE. and when i say i mean it this time. after not really doing anything with my first story, i decided to take a break from the computer and watch THE O.C.! best show ever next to ONE TREE HILL s'rrsly. and now, this is what my story is ALL about O.C./One Tree Hill. with a bunch of crossover couples, friends, enemies, you know the deal. i'm hopeful that all of you will read this story and LOVE it. any suggestions WILL be taken into consideration, by reviewing, of course. i'm back and here to stay. in this chapter, we'll start off with a pre-face and end the 1st chapter. juicy and scandalous, what can i say? REVIEW. -elizabeth aka othgglover **

* * *

**PRE-FACE _!_**

Ryan Atwood, the troubled sixteen year old moved in with the Cohens this summer and has already made a name for himself, by being entangled with the elite of Orange County and officially Seth Cohen's new and only ever best friend. As for the Tree Hill boys on the east coast, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott were both recurited to go play basketball than none other than Harbor High, the elite pep high school in Orange County. Haley James is following them along, because her parents have left for London. Peyton Sawyer has decided to move because she believes this is her chance to make it in the music and art industry fast, by leaving Tree Hill. As for Brooke Davis, she's just looking to have some fun this year at an all new school, and claim her throne as the number one party girl in the O.C., the current position of none other than Marissa Cooper and her best friend, Summer Roberts. We start off when Harbor is holding their Fashion Show at Fashion Island (referring to the O.C. pilot) and their will be plenty first meetings and then some. Also: Peyton and Nathan are still together, but it doesn't seem like its going to last. Same with Marissa and Luke. Shocking new crushes, friendships and rivalries are about to unfound only in The O.C.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE _! : _I Dare You To Move**

It was Lucas Scott's first night in Orange County. His plane flight 211 from Wilmington, North Carolina had just landed in the Orange County airport. He was nervous because all of his friends had told him that the west coast was completely different than the east coast and Lucas believed them. He was lucky that Haley, his best friend was following him to Orange County. It wasn't like she had a choice though, her parents had left again. His mom, Karen Roe had bought a villa right off the coast in Orange County for them to stay at. But she insisted it was only temporarily because she had found some space for her new cafe and was already getting paid for buying the space. Lucas was hopeful that Orange County would turn him into a better person, even though it was Newport Beach. He despised the fact that his half brother, Nathan Scott was moving here too for the exact same thing. As well as Lucas's estranged father, Dan Scott. Who had left him and his mother for his current wife, Deb and to have Nathan. It was mutual that Nathan and Lucas didn't like each other at all.

"You okay?" Haley James asked Lucas. She could tell that he seemed a little overwhelmed with the change of scenery.

"Yeah, I think so. Mom, I can't wait until we get to our new house," Lucas told his mom, Karen, as they walked across the airport.

"And my new cafe," Karen added with a little smile.

"Are you looking for employees?" Haley asked, slyly

"Of course, and you're my first and only right now," Karen replied, smiling. Haley had always worked in Karen's old cafe back in Tree Hill.

As Lucas picked up their luggage at baggage claim, he saw a group of tan girls looking like they had just arrived from Hawaii or something. They looked about high school age and very wealthy, like he expected. But one imparticularly caught his eye, the tan dirty blonde one with a very slim figure.

* * *

"Oahu was awesome!" Summer Roberts said as she smiled at her best friend, Marissa Cooper. They had spent the last week of July in Hawaii and to come back and face the reality that summer was over and school was about to begin.

"I know, I just hope our little stint with the police hasn't popped up on my parent's radar just yet," Marissa said. The police almost arrested the girls for display of intoxication in public, not to mention that they were underaged. It had been a majorly crazy week away.

"Who cares? At least we did something crazy, that Death Threat Seth Cohen kid also known as your neighbor, probably thinks that having fun without his comic books is a sin," Summer giggled, Marissa and her were always cracking jokes about Cohen along with the water polo players. "Speaking of boys, were was Luke this week?" she asked.

"I don't know, he said he was going to Pennsylvania to see his grandparents. Apparently, his grandma's in rehab, or something," Marissa said, she and Luke were fairly honest with each other most of the time, like with the little things.

"Woah! I think I've found the female version of Seth," Summer said, pointing to none other than Haley James, who looked like an extreme nerd compared to them.

Marissa giggled, but didn't comment she was looking at the guy that was talking to her.

"And she has that?" Summer said, referring to the guy.

"Wow, Sum. I highly doubt that would ever happen. But they look our age, don't you think?" Marissa commented.

"I think so, I'm going to go talk to him. Wanna come?" Summer said, walking in Lucas's and Haley's direction. Summer was always the one to take control.

"Sure," Marissa said, following her.

* * *

"So are you happy that your brother is coming here?" Haley asked Lucas, referring to Nathan.

"I wouldn't call him that, Hales. But I'm not looking forward to it, and neither is my mom. This place will turn into Tree Hill version two in a second," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I'd be pissed if I was you too. I remember the day you found out you were coming so happy. But then the next day you found out Nathan was coming too, and then not so much," Haley recalled.

"I guess that's how life works out sometimes..." he said, drifting off as a brunette and the dirty blonde he was checking out appeared right before him.

"Hey I'm Summer," Summer said, smiling, he was cute, for someone she didn't know. Before Marissa could even speak she said, "And this is Marissa."

"Hey," Lucas said, as Haley rolled her eyes and went off looking for Karen.

"So are you new here or something?" Summer asked, gaining eye contact with Lucas.

"Yeah, today's my first day. I'm going to be living in Newport Beach, I think," Lucas said.

"Seriously?" she said, smiling, a new boy for Summer, was all Summer was thinking.

"Welcome to Newport. I don't suppose you're going to Harbor?" Marissa said in a suttle way. She didn't really grab on to Summer's controlling reigns.

"I am, actually. Myself, my best friend, who just walked away, my half brother and two other girls are all from Tree Hill, a little town in North Carolina and all transferring to Harbor," Lucas said, smiling.

"Cool," Summer and Marissa said in unison.

"So I'll see you both around at school," Lucas said, about to walk away.

"Wait, there's this fashion show tonight at 7 for Harbor High, on Fashion Island, you should come," Marissa said.

"I'll think about it, nice meeting you two," Lucas said, walking away.

Nathan Scott had just arrived in Newport Beach, Califorinina and he was already liking it already. He had met a girl to his liking on the plane ride over and had gotten her number. Of course, there was Peyton still in his mind, but he only considered them a little fling by calling them boyfriend-girlfriend. Nathan was thrilled about starting over, meaning there were more girls for him to fuck around with, and he couldn't wait. Especially for the basketball games and the ragers on the west coast he had heard about. Peyton had been texting him like crazy, even though she wasn't coming into Newport until tommorow, tonight was the night for Nathan Scott to be known in Newport. And he was totally ready for it.

"Here you go son," Dan Scott said, handing over the keys to Nathan's new range rover, that was conviently parked at the airport.

Nathan smiled, and he thanked his father, as he started to walk away.

"Be careful, honey! Do you have the address for our new home?" Deb Scott, his mom called out.

"Sure do, see you two by curfew," Nathan said, with a smile on his face. His new independence that his parents have gave him, he was already liking.

Nathan walked out of the airport and found his car, he noticed a brunette tan girl that seemed to be waiting for her ride. Nathan thought she was hot and decided to say something to her.

"Hey," Nathan said smiling.

"Hey," the brunette said, giving a little eye contact.

"So do you know exactly where Newport Beach is from here?" he asked her.

"Newport? I live there, are you new or something?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm Nathan, going to be the best fucking basketball player this state has ever seen, but I'm only in high school," he proclaimed, he was confident, not cocky.

"A little full yourself much? High school? Which one? There's like 3 of them Newport Union, Harbor High and some prepartory academy," she said.

"Harbor High. I'm guessing you're in high school too," he said.

"Sure am. Harbor High, too. I'm Summer," she said, smiling at him.

"Nice to finally know your name. Need a ride? I really need someone to show me around," Nathan asked. She was perfect in every way in his mind, and this was after only a few minutes of talking to her.

"Yeah, acutually. My step-monster must have forgotten I came home today. I'll show you around," Summer said, smiling, taking his hand. She had to admit he was cute, but she wasn't going to be the one to make a move, unless he wanted to.

Lucas, Karen and Haley had arrived at the villa that afternoon and to say the least they weren't impressed. However, they were going to have to rough it for awhile, as Karen put into perspective. Lucas was contemplating if he was going to the show tonight or not. He hadn't even told Haley yet, but she walked in perfect timing.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as she sat down next her best friend.

"Nothing," Lucas said, lying.

"C'mon Luke, I've known you for forever almost I know you are," Haley said. Damn, she was good at reading people.

"Okay, so you know those two girls that came up to me at the airport?" Lucas said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, the Malibu barbies. Who were by the way TOTALLY flirting with you," Haley said, not trying to sound like a jealous girlfriend.

"Sure, well they've invited me, no us, to a fashion show tonight. And I was thinking I might actually go," Lucas said.

"A social event? Luke, we never went to those, even in Tree Hill. I really don't think we should," Haley proclaimed, not looking to change.

"But maybe its time for a change, Hales. C'mon it'll be fun and my mom said she could go promote her cafe there too. It's perfect!" Lucas insisted.

"Okay, but what am I going to where?" she asked.

"Here you go," Lucas said, throwing her a dress that Karen had made for Haley's birthday that wasn't until a week.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Does it matter? We're going," Lucas said.

After a few hours of driving around in Newport Beach, Nathan had told Summer his whole background story. Likewise with Summer. They had really connected on a level like they had known each other before and it seemed real. Nathan drived up to Summer's house and parked the car in the driveway.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye," Nathan said, looking at her.

"I guess it is," Summer said, smiling. "But what if we don't have to?"

"Meaning, you're going to invite me in?" Nathan said, he was somewhat infatuated with her already.

"No, I'm going to invite you to a fashion show," Summer said, smirking.

"I'm not gay. I don't do fashion shows," he said.

Summer giggled and said, "I hope not. No actually its for Harbor High, and I'm going to be in it and my friend, Marissa."

"Then I'm definately in. When is it?" he asked.

"Tonight, seven o'clock, Fashion Island and an after party at Candace's beach house, which of course you're invited to," Summer said.

"My first Newport rager," Nathan said, smiling.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" Summer asked, as she opened her car door.

"Tonight," he said.

"I'll look for you," Summer said, as she got out of the car.

"Yeah me too," Nathan muttered.

**AN: Okay, so pretty much featured only Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Marissa and Summer, but I promise Brooke, Peyton, Ryan and Seth are GOING to be in the next chapter. REVIEWS? I have to say, I'm already like the idea of an NS couple. I'm really torn with Lucas's love life. I know where Haley's going, but you're just going to have to find out. NEXT CHAPTER: FASHION SHOW & after party.**


	2. Say What You Need To Say

****

So you guys are probably wondering where I have been hiding for about two years. I recently remembered this story. And am ready to begin and hopefully be on track. I hope you guys still read this :) It's summertime which equals plenty of time to write 3 So here's the recap: Lucas has met both Summer and Marisa. Haley is not too thrilled about this whole Newport thing. Nathan and Summer have been hanging out. Now it's time for some Cohen,, , kid Chino, and the rest of the gang. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!:

* * *

Peyton glanced at her reflection in the mirror for a moment as she looked around at her new home and her new surroundings. She couldn't believe her dad had just let her go with Brooke, her best friend in an instant. Wasn't he going to miss her? Wasn't he going to regret it? What if he never called? What if he never came to Newport? What if...and the list could go on for days. It wasn't like Peyton had the best relationship with her father. She was just you know worried about him living alone and being without his only daughter. Peyton had vowed to herself that she would call him everyday. She had to, or she would worry.

As for Brooke, she was ready to have the time of her life in California. She had met some very hot guys a few summers back and was hoping for a well - fling. Brooke wasn't the type to get attached to anyone. She wasn't attached to her family what so ever. Brooke's mother found it flattering that Brooke was finally moving to California. Brooke scanned her new home. It was furnished with different shades of white and grey all around. It was her dream home. Luxurious, massive and beautiful. It was a major plus that this house was only walking distance to the beach as well. This felt like a vacation to Brooke, but once school would start off it definately wouldn't.

", isn't this place wonderful or what?" Brooke asked her best friend. She was so happy to be sharing this home with Peyton. They had been friends for years, so she knew they would manage together.

"It's great Brooke. I'm just gonna miss Tree Hill for awhile," Peyton commented as she glared at the beach outside of her window.

"Hellooo? We've got the beach, the best house ever and hopefully some new boys. What more could you ask for?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, Brooke maybe family rings a bell. Seeing as I left them for here," Peyton proclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, P you're dad is gonna be fine trust me," Brooke said with a smile.

"Let's hope so," Peyton said.

"I know something that'll cheer you up! One of my 'friends' from two summers ago, Luke texted me about this rager tonight," Brooke said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"By "friends" do you mean hook-up friend?" she asked.

"I don't kiss and tell sweetie," Brooke said with a wink.

"Haha, very funny Brooke. Let me text Nathan and see if he wants to come," she said. Peyton and Nathan didn't have the best relationship in the world - but it was a big step for them to both be moving, it was a big test, actually.

"Who cares about him? Come on you gotta be independent, girly," Brooke said.

Peyton sent the message anyway saying: "Newport party tonight - Fashion Island. Come with me?" Peyton had told him she was coming in tomorrow, and trusted that Nathan would be happy to hear and read she was officially in the OC.

"Independent definately!" she smiled, high-fiving Brooke.

* * *

Ryan Atwood stared out into the California sun as he tied his tie for the Fashion Island benefit. The only thing he cared about was the after-party, which Marisa had already invited him to. It was already a week of his first stay with the Cohens and Ryan was fitting in rather nicely. He had a few more social skills then his newfound friend-slash-brother-slash-whatever you wanted to call it, Seth. Mr. Cohen kept on commenting about how exciting it was to see Seth actually wanting to go to one of these things. Normally, Ryan wouldn't but the girls in Newport were just too pretty to say no to so he couldn't resist their impeechable charm. Especially that of - Marissa Cooper.

"You ready man?" Seth said as he slyly walked into Ryan's poolhouse.

"Yeah man, what about yourself?" Ryan asked. Ryan always had a suttle way of saying things, playing it off like it was no big deal.

"I guess so. You know, I'm actually a little stoked to be going to these things," he said, cheerfully.

"Just don't get your hopes up man," Ryan said.

"Hopes? What do you mean by that?" Seth asked in curiosity.

"Summer as in hopes. Just because she's gonna see you at this benefit and party does not mean you need to make a move or whatever you call it," Ryan said with a smirk.

"You know, I wasn't planning on it. Because I am Seth Cohen," Seth said, a little disappointed because even Ryan knew his master plan.

"Of course you are," Ryan said, joking agreeing with Seth.

"And what about you Mr. Seth-Don't-Get-Up-Your-Hopes? May I hint that the only reason we are getting remotely close to this party and benefit is because of a girl named Marissa Cooper?" Seth questioned, instantly turning the tables on Ryan.

Ryan just stood their in silence, not really knowing what to see - after all, it was true.

"Haha. No sly answer from you this time buddy. It's alright man, we've all got our weak points," Seth whisphered.

"Alright, so are you ready to head out the door before we start discussing everyone in Newport?" Ryan asked, Seth was most definately a talker which was something Ryan was slowly getting used to.

"I guess so man," Seth said, as he opened the door and Ryan followed.

* * *

Summer walked backstage at the Fashion Island event studios completely on cloud nine. She had just spent the best day in awhile with the hottest guy ever - Nathan. Sure Oahu was amazing with her bestie Marissa. But meeting Nathan and hanging out with him partically all day took the cake. They instantly connecting which Summer felt a little strange but very wonderful about them. She just didn't want to mess this chance up - she had plenty of times with guys. As Summer put on her very first dress for the fashion show Marissa approached her.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Marissa asked.

"What do you mean? I'm usually a happy person girly, and you know that," Summer replied.

"Mmhm whatever you say. As long as it doesn't have anything to do with tall, dark and handsome boy you met at the airport," Marissa said as she pulled up her hair in a bun.

"His name is Nathan," Summer said, "And he's pretty amazing."

"Amazing. That's a word I keep on hearing from you about every fucking guy you meet Summer," Marissa said, she was a little ticked off at Luke for not replying to her texts this afternoon, and was getting very suspicous. And she was tired of her best friend meeting a guy and being on cloud nine twenty-four seven.

"Marissa, get over yourself. Just because I met a cute guy you can't be happy for me?" Summer fired back.

"No that's not why. Sum, you fall way too easily for guys. Haven't you thought about you know, taking your time?" Marissa asked.

"Forget it. Because this definately isn't about me at all, Marissa, you know that," she said.

"It IS about you Summer! You're gonna get your heart broken," Marissa told Summer.

"Just like you're about to right?" Summer asked.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"This is completely about Luke, you know your boyfriend, and guess whose back?" Summer said, hoping Marissa would just chill out on her.

"Who?" she asked in curiosity, she knew this wasn't going to be good regardless.

"That slutty brunette Luke hooked up with a couple summers ago. And I think she wants more than a hook-up this time," Summer said.

"You mean Brooke? Great, just when my relationship was going wonderfully someone always has to mess it up," Marissa said, near tears.

"Honey, it'll be alright. You just need to always be there for your boyfriend. And not let Brooky slutty get in your way," she said, encouraging her friend.

"You're right, Summer. Me and Luke have been through so much I really can't let one girl mess it up just like that," Marissa said, claming herself down.

"I hope so, and you know I'll always be there for you," Summer said. "But for now, I gotta go to make-up. I'll see ya girly!" she said, as she walked away.

* * *

Haley smiled as she saw the sunset as she drove her new white convertible BMW. The good thing about her parents living overseas was that everything was less expensive, and they could afford luxuries, such as cars and what not. But Haley would rather be overseas with her parents instead of in her car going to a party with her friend, Lucas. Haley had never really been into the whole social scene. It just didn't strike her as captivating what so ever. She was certain that these west coast kids would be even more into parties, therefore Haley had mentally prepared herself.

"Hales, are you alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little off-guard. I mean the 1st night we move and we're already going to party," she said.

"Yeah, I know this is a little weird for you, seeing as we never did anything in Tree Hill," Lucas commented.

"A little? It's completely weird. Like I expected to just go check out the beach tonight then go to sleep in my new bed. But no, you wanted to go to this party just because two skanks from the airport invited you," Haley said, in a bitter tone.

"They aren't skanks," Lucas said.

"How do you know? You only spent five minutes with them and they instantly invited you to this party," she said.

"So maybe they are just friendly you know?" he said.

"Friendly slutty," Haley said with a giggle. Recalling the time at tree hill when they gave each other labels and "friendly" meant slutty.

"Just be chill alright, and stay with me," Lucas advised his friend.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere else. Seeing as I don't know anyone," Haley said with a smile.

Lucas and Haley then pulled up on a beautiful beach house that was nothing like they had never seen before. The house music was already on and it was only 7 PM but it seemed like the party they were about to head to was going to be something they had never experienced before.

"Yeah definately not what I expected," Lucas said enthralled with the massive home.

Haley nodded as she followed Lucas into the home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fashion Show Benefit at Fashion Island just ended. And it was a wild time. Brooke and Peyton knew they were already going to have some fierce competition in Newport, but they didn't expect it to be that fierce. Brooke was sitting by none other than - Luke.

"So pretty thing did you like the show?" Luke asked.

"I did. Fashion is amazing. I don't supposed you were as enthralled as I was," Brooke said.

"Not really, I was enthralled by something else," he said, clearly referring to Brooke.

"Oh were you?" Brooke said very flirtatously. This is just how she pictured her reunion with Luke.

"I really was. Do you wanna go some place more private and discuss this something else?" Luke said with a wink.

"I can't decline that offer. , you'll be alright right?" Brooke asked only being considerate.

"Of course," Peyton said fakely as Brooke and Luke walked away.

Peyton suttlely rolled her eyes as she watched this "dawg" flirt with Brooke as she awkwardly sat there.

* * *

At the same table was Ryan and Seth. Ryan wasn't too thrilled with his table. He didn't really care for Luke. Luke treated Marissa like shit and Ryan knew that Luke probably felt threatend by him. That's always how Ryan was - tough exterior and tough interior. Ryan was over this whole rich kid scene. However he was surprised he hadn't seen the brunette and curly haired blonde yet. The brunette was acting like she had known Luke for forever. As the blonde just sat there and sulked. Seth was getting their car, so they could be the 1st ones to the bash. Ryan decided to approach the blonde because she looked like she was in the same mood as him - bored.

"Hi," Ryan said quietly. Peyton was a good two empty seats away from him.

"Hey there," she replied in a mysterious tone.

"I'm Ryan and you are?" he asked.

"Peyton," Peyton said, she didn't wanna talk to anyone she was still in the ohwhyme mood.

"Are you new here?" Ryan questioned, he was new here as well but he had never seen her face before.

"If you wanna call it that. I was born seventeen years ago," Peyton replied sharply.

"Same here. I am too. This place is wild right?" Ryan asked, trying to brew up a conversation.

"I guess. I've only been here for a day so, I can't really judge," she said.

"Well you can find out for yourself - tonight if you'd like that is," Ryan offered.

"The party yeah I know. At the fancy beach house. I'm going. I'm assuming you are too?" Peyton asked only in curiosity.

"I think so. This whole party thing is a little bizaare to me. Where I'm from it's all about drinking and drag-racing," Ryan told Peyton.

"Interesting. Well I'll see ya there, just as long as I don't have to race you there. Nice meeting you Ryan!" Peyton said cheerfully.

"Yeah you too," he said as Peyton walked away. Ryan enjoyed mysteries no matter what and Peyton was definately a mystery.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to Candace's beach house. He had already prepared himself to see Peyton and Summer at the same place. This was going to be a mess because Summer was clearly into Nathan and Nathan hadn't mentioned to her about the whole Peyton thing. To Nathan, him and Peyton were temporary twenty-four seven. Peyton would call him her boyfriend all Nathan would do is nod, and think dang she's way too into me. Him and Peyton were just too complicated. Summer had that fresh and exciting feel about her, something Nathan had never seen in a girl until he met Summer today. Nathan pulled up his range rover beside another range rover. He saw a dark haired curly headed guy get out of the car with a strawberry blonde kid as well. The strawberry blonde kid was carrying a twenty-four pack of beer and Nathan was going to ask him for a drink.

"Dude, how did you score that twenty four pack?" Seth asked. Seth had never drank, but tonight he definately was.

"Hello Seth my name is Shawn Ellis," Ryan said as he flashed his fake ID at Seth.

"Fake ID? Really? That's freaking awesome!" Seth cheered.

"Chill out Seth. It's not like you've never seen one before," Ryan said, sometimes Seth could just get a little too excited about the little things in life.

"Alright. I'll chill just as long as I get one in the near future," he proposed.

"Definately man," Ryan said with a smirk.

"Hey can I have one?" Nathan said trotting behind Seth and Ryan.

"Sure man," Ryan said, opening the package of beer and giving one to Nathan.

"Thanks," Nathan said, walking away.

"What you're gonna give a stranger a beer and not ask for his name?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"But what if he's a cop?" Seth questioned.

"Didn't appear that way to me," he said.

"Hey man, I'm Seth!" Seth shouted to Nathan.

Nathan decided to do a little socializing before he went in. He didn't wanna be labeled as random dude. "Nathan. Just moved here from North Carolina," he said with a smile.

"North Carolina huh?" Ryan asked, he had moved all over the United States, so there was nothing "fresh" about North Carolina.

"Yeah man, pretty good place but the chicks are hotter here," Nathan said smirking.

"I agree man. Nothing like those Cali ladies right?" Seth said, jumping into the conversation.

"Sure whatever. I'll see you guys around," Nathan said with a nod as he walked into the house.

Haley and Lucas were sitting on the leather tan couch as Nathan walked in. Haley had already met Candace, the hostess of the party, who seemed like a sensible girl. Too bad she was stupid enough to host a party. Lucas was looking around for Marissa and Summer or the barbie skanks as Haley called them.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas asked Haley.

"I have no clue. Maybe someone invited him," Haley said, knowing Lucas was frustrated.

"Yeah maybe, I think I'm gonna head outside," Lucas said.

"You mean to the beach?" Haley asked.

"Yeah you wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and you know observe," she said.

"Whatever floats your boat, Hales," Lucas said with a smile.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little long, but I have to say I kind of like where I'm taking this story. There are sooo many couple possibilites. And I feel like this story feels really fresh now that I've written a new chapter two years later, LOL. Next episode we'll see what happens when Peyton and Summer meet, and expect some MAJOR couples drama. However, I need FIVE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER THREE 3 Also, I'm gonna start writing a 90210 fan fiction as well 3**


End file.
